


Proposal

by egberts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, davejohn - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egberts/pseuds/egberts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I really hope you can't tell how much I'm freaking out inside right now because I am the furthest from being cool that I have ever been in my entire life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Your name is John Egbert, you're nineteen years old. It's mid-November and the weather is a little chilly. Your coolkid boyfriend took you out to dinner and dragged you to the tree by the river where both of your initials have been carved for four years. You're not sure what's going on or why he's been acting so nervous today.

"So why'd we come here?" You ask, walking behind him towards the willow tree with the faded pocket-knife heart.

He stops to face you, his stupid shades still on his face. He's had those for six years almost, come December. They were your thirteenth birthday present to him. "Because, uhh, actually John…" He's totally losing his cool. "There's something I wanted to do."

You look at him a little confused. Still not sure what was up.

He took a deep breath. "I love you. More than anything. Since before I moved here, since we've known each other, I've loved you. You're just.. I mean, you're... Jeez. You're perfect, to me." You blush. "All of your little quirks, and the way your hair sticks up in the mornings, and how you curl your toes into my leg when you're cold, the way you smile at me and how your glasses get crooked when you're flustered and you forget to fix them... I love it all." He took your hand in his, smiling like and idiot and shaking like a leaf.

"And I really hope you can't tell how much I'm freaking out inside right now because I am the furthest from being cool that I have ever been in my entire life." But it was so obvious, and you kind of started to realize what was happening. "I took you here today because I wanted to ask you..." He fumbles with his pocket and pulls out a small box, then drops to one knee like a total dork. "J-John," He stutters. "Will you marry me?" And he opens the little black box, inside is a small silver ring with one red head, and one blue.

Your emotions hit you like a brick and you stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. "Uhhh…" You start nodding slowly, then smiling, and nodding faster. "Yeah… Yes." You're still nodding. "Yes, I will."

He got the biggest grin on his face, bigger than your first kiss in his kitchen, bigger than the day you moved into your tiny college apartment, bigger than any smile he's ever smiled. "Seriously?"

Seriously? You smile and nod again. "Duh." And now you feel like crying, but you can't because now Dave is laughing, and he's standing, and he's kissing you. Nothing around you matters anymore. And you can't help but crying, and it's okay because he's hold you, and he's hugging you. You're hugging him, and even though it was silent, you could swear Dave was also crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on ff.net for months, figured it was time to move it here. It's really short because I'm p lame.


End file.
